tales of the Bounty Hunter
by Pen nomine
Summary: With the death of his beloved he finds himself at lost for any care in the world and with that loss he decides to take up a new "career". No longer giving any value to any life mortal or immortal this hurt man is now the most dangerous hired gun in the world. In both the magical and normal worlds.


**Woods somewhere in the Washington**

I ducked as an arrow flew over my head and ducked under a claw from a hellhound the size of a freaking tank. I threw a throwing knife from my shoulder sheath at the hellhounds eye but it moved to fast so it only grazed the side of its face. Which didn't really help this monsters mood. Currently I was going up against a hellhound and some corrupt political leader that some evil God or Titan had made a deal with. Never bothered to find out what the idiots name was because I didn't really care I only needed to know what he looked like so I could go and kill him and get my paycheck afterwords. He shot another arrow at me but I side stepped behind a tree before the arrow could reach me. I was getting tired of this guy being annoying and ugly so I quickly pulled out my glock from my holster with my left hand, turned and shot blowing the guys brains out onto the tree behind him. The hellhound charged again but I shot a couple more round into the beasts eyes making it blind. After that it was just me my bronze sword and a blind dog who needed to have its head cut off. With the furry tank being blind it didn't last much longer and quickly turned into gold dust. I sheathed my sword and put away my glock. I walked up to the tree with my knife sticking out from it and plucked it out. Another nice kill and another ten grand in my bank account. O how I loved my new life.

**Streets of Olympus**

I had my usually rouge clothing on which consisted of my black leather boots, my camo pants and black shirt with my black camo jacket over which has all kinds of pockets for hidden knives or guns or grenades or anything really that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. You know like guns! My pants also had a few extra pockets than normal for my more than normal equipment. I walked over to the ATM and pulled out my debit card that was completely black with a white O on the middle of it. I swiped and my bank account came up showing me my newly added ten Gs to my current one hundred thousand dollars. I'm proud of it myself because I mean I'm only in my twenties. How did I make so much money so fast considering I only started my new career a year ago... well you could say I am really freaking good at what I do. Which is killing people. Great right!? I turned around to see the beautiful and busy streets and headed to my house on the far end of Olympus about a ten minute walk from the elevator. When I arrived to my two story house I noticed a note on my door.

It read,

_Hey meet me in the graveyard._

_From, your next employer_

The only reason why I went to my house in the first place was because I had nothing to do but now it sounds like someone needs to be killed... or kidnapped of course. After my short walk I stepped into the graveyard. Its kinda ironic how you have to meet me in a graveyard to kill somebody but I guess the gods thought it was funny and decided to set up my shop here. As I walked through the tombstones I noticed a movement out of the corner of my eye and quickly spun throwing a knife with my left hand as I pulled out my sword with my right. The knife sunk into a tombstone and kind of comically someone slowly put there hands up and stepped out behind the tombstone. It was some demigod girl with brown hair and not a really memorable face.

"Why were you hiding?" The girl hands shook violently. She didn't speak so I asked again, "girl why were you hiding?"

She nervously moved her hair to one side of her face and said not making eye contact, " I didn't want any one to see me."

" What is it that you want and how much are you willing to pay?"

Her voice was trembling, " M... My... my sister's ex beat her and did all these nasty things to her and he needs to be taught a lesson." The girl couldn't be older than sixteen. " You got a picture?" I walked forward and took the picture from her shaky hand. " His name is Ted, " she whispered.

" Don't care. How bad of a beating does he need?" I looked at her eyes but she refused to meet mine. I manage to give off a warm feeling to people when I talk to them. Note the sarcasm. " Don't kill him but make sure he remembers what he did to my sister." I nodded, " so where's he at?"

She took a step back, " Probably at camp." I handed her my debit card. " Make sure you make a deposit for me." and I walked off. Ready to go teach a kid some life lessons.


End file.
